


Unlikely - Prompt 2

by HiseuminGo



Series: Crimson Days 2021 Prompts [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: Black Garden, Crimson Days, EDZ, Gen, Minotaur - Freeform, Nova - Freeform, One-Shot, Short, Vex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiseuminGo/pseuds/HiseuminGo
Summary: PROMPT: Write about a time your character formed an unlikely partnership.INCLUDE A PERSON: a pursuerINCLUDE A PLACE: a gardenINCLUDE A THING: fireworks
Series: Crimson Days 2021 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179431
Kudos: 3





	Unlikely - Prompt 2

Ikora scoffs at the Queen. “Don’t give me that look.” Ikora Rey and Mara Sov sit breathless in the Outskirts of the EDZ.

How did they get there? Great question. It starts in the Black Garden where Ikora went to analyze the vegetation and presence of Vex energy there herself. What she didn’t expect was the Queen of the Awoken to be spit out at her feet  _ literally _ . 

“What in the Traveler’s name?” The Vanguard, first on-alert to the portal that closed as soon as it opened, finally tends to the Awoken. “What is going on here?”

“Great, a Guardian.”

Ikora rescinds her offer of help and lets the woman fall back to the ground. “I would be a bit more grateful to even have anyone else here to help you.

Mara stands and brushes the dirt from her clothes. “I think I would be grateful to only look out for myself here.”

Ikora feels a headache forming above her brow. “Well, there’s nothing we can do about that now.” She moves forward on the trail she blazed since entering, and much to the Warlock’s dismay, the Queen follows.

They keep moving until they find an open area with several Vex portals running, but no marking as to where they go. It’s a test from the Vex, Ikora concludes as she approaches one of the portals.

“You don’t know where that goes,” Mara says with her arms crossed in front of her.

Rolling her eyes, Ikora steps in, disappearing for a long minute while Mara grows increasingly more curious, though she won’t admit it out loud. That’s when Ikora rushes from the portal, running and charging a Nova bomb in her hands. She shoves Mara out of the way and turns around to face what emerged from the other side: a giant Vex Minotaur. She throws the Nova bomb and it hits, but it doesn’t dent the enemy the way it does the gate. 

“It’s still alive,” Mara says.

“I have eyes!” 

Ikora has a stiff disdain for the Queen who doesn’t much care for Guardians when it comes down to it, but as it’s her first time meeting the Warlock vanguard, so far, she proves the most tolerable of the three... Well… the two. Behind them, the Minotaur runs after them, jumping through the portals with them. One thing leads to another and they end up running like wild dogs, an unsightly image for both women.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in charge of this place?”

“Aren’t you a powerful Lightbearer?” Mara jeers.

They round a corner and find solace through a final portal leading out of the Garden and into an old city building on the outside of the EDZ.

“Yes, but I—”

“Stubborn. A requirement for your Vanguard it seems.”

The Minotaur catches up to them and searches the middle of the Outskirts.

Ikora groans. “Combine your energy with mine and that should be enough.”

“Or use that.” Mara points at several crates of explosives left over from a mission a group of Guardians didn’t clean up.

Finally, an idea Ikora can get behind. She feels like a New Light again, lighting the explosives and sneaking around, dodging shots, to aim at their enemy. With a mutual grin, they nod to each other and let loose the explosives. The burning sticks hit the Minotaur and flash in the sky, bursting like fireworks as they use their powers to enhance Ikora’s grenade and finally fell the beast. It lands with a thud as the TNT explodes in the sky, using up all of its reserves.

The two lean against the rusted car they hid behind and catch their breath as a spark between them celebrates their victory.

Ikora returns her attention to the Queen, resuming her disapproving frown. “You will have to come to the Tower and answer to the Vanguard regarding your whereabou—”

“See?” Mara interrupts her. “Stubborn.”


End file.
